Words Were Never Necessary
by Spazzumtard
Summary: At his 16th Birthday party, Phineas gets a special present from someone, which makes Isabella upset. So, Ferb helps. Ferbella Fluff! Ferb is 17, Phineas is 16, Isabella is 15 or 16.


This is my first Phineas and Ferb story. I've been on a little Ferbella kick lately and couldn't resist.

I added an OC because I couldn't think of someone to fit the roll. However, she is based on an actual character that was shown in early episodes. If you look through the Phineas and Ferb wikia, look for Fireside Girl (brunette). That's her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Ferb was walking briskly down the street, thinking back to not even five minutes ago. He was so caught up in thought, he didn't even register the elderly man shouting at "the young whipper-snapper" to slow down.

Okay, so maybe "walking briskly" was a bit of an understatement.

But Ferb was focused on finding one of his best friends and making sure she was okay. After that scene at the house, it was very likely-more like guaranteed-that she wouldn't be.

_[Five minutes before]_

"Surprise!" everyone shouted. "Happy Birthday, Phineas!"

Phineas smiled brightly. Isabella looked a touch smug that she had been able to keep Phineas away from the yard without giving away the party. Although, having spent the whole day with the birthday boy probably added to her grin.

"Wow! Thanks guys. This is the best party ever!" the newly turned 16-year-old being before being swarmed by friends, family and other well-wishers.

After flashing his brother a congratulatory smile, Ferb stood back to observe. He watched as Isabella tried to get Phineas's attention between breaks of people with no luck. He watched the sparkle in her eyes dim, though she never lost her smile.

At least, not until Hazel walked up to congratulate the birthday boy. "Happy Birthday, Phineas," she said, giving him a hug.

Hazel had been one of the Fireside Girls way back when, though she was taken out early due to other family engagements. She didn't have the time to spend on gathering all of those patches like she wanted, but she had stayed good friends with many of the girls, and through them, the guys.

All through the last school year, Ferb had noticed Phineas's interest in Hazel grow. He had thought that it would be bad for Isabella, but she had been distancing herself from Phineas during the year so Ferb was hopeful that she was growing out of that long-time crush.

Then summer came and she reverted back.

Phineas's cheeks went red as he stammered out, "Thanks Hazel."

Isabella stood by, unseen by either of them. But Ferb was watching, silently cursing his brother for being so stupid about her.

"16," Hazel said, sounding a little nervous. "That's a pretty special year."

"Yeah?" Phineas asked.

"Mmhmm. It deserves a very special present too." The former Fireside Girl took a breath, stepped forward, and shocked nearly everyone by giving him a deep kiss.

Even Ferb's jaw fell open, but he was quick to snap out of it, almost instantly shifting his eyes to their neighbor girl. Isabella looked completely devastated. Her hands flew up to her mouth as she choked back a sob that was drowned out by the sudden wolf-whistles-no doubt started by Buford.

When the two broke apart, the cheering got even louder. The kiss-ees blushed and tentatively held hands, giving each other shy looks.

Ferb watched as those closest to Isabella asked her if she was okay. Isabella shrugged them off with a (obviously fake) laugh, covering up the fact that she s about to burst into tears. Ferb couldn't hear what she said, but saw her nod, pint towards the house, and say something before walking through the sliding door.

Ferb pushed his way through the crowd towards the kitchen. Because of his angle to the house, he could see Isabella's shoulders shake with sobs before she ran out of sight. When he (finally) got inside and reached the living room, the front door was open.

Ferb turned to look at his step-brother through the window, torn between going back out there and giving him a thrashing, or running after the girl he had fallen in love with.

Yes, love.

Quickly deciding (Phineas wasn't going anywhere) he ran out the door into the night.

* * *

Isabella didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to get out of there before she made a scene. She didn't even notice when she reached a wooded area. She ran through the trees until her legs started to burn.

She slowed and looked through blurry vision for somewhere she could collapse and cry-or die. She didn't really care at the moment.

Sitting (falling) under a thick tree, she let it loose. Loud sobs echoed through the night. She wanted the pain to stop. She wanted to hurt something. She wanted to hate him-hate her. Hate them both!

But she couldn't. She couldn't hate Phineas. And she couldn't hate Hazel. Neither had known how Isabella felt about the boy. For the past year, when she and the girls hung out, she had acted like her crush was gone. Like Phineas was no longer special to her heart.

And she had almost believed it herself. Until tonight.

She needed to hate somebody! But the only one there was to blame was herself. She had never blatantly put herself out there. Never told him what she felt.

Not like Hazel just had.

A stick cracked nearby and Isabella looked up, slightly scared. Her tears had left her vision blurry so she couldn't make out any features except a bright green color on his head.

Ferb.

He came forward slowly, probably not to startle her. When he was close, he crouched down, sitting on his ankles. When he reached out to brush some hair out of her face, she became overwhelmed again and threw her arms around him, burying her face into his chest and knocking him flat onto his back. As she cried, he gently moved them so that he was sitting up again, leaning against a tree.

"It hurts, Ferb," the girl forced out. She felt him nod in understanding against the top of her head. "It hurts, and I can't even blame them!"

The Englishman lifted her head up so that she could see his face. He was looking at her with a confused expression, silently asking her to explain. Her lip quivered as she spoke. "I didn't do anything. It's all my fault."

Tears started falling faster and thicker. She buried her face against him again. "I did nothing except wait for him for nearly 10 years! I should have done something. I should have told him. Something!" She sobbed. "I'm so stupid."

"No you're not," a deep, accented voice spoke.

She looked up at Ferb in shock, her shoulders shaking and tears still falling. She could count on one hand the number of times Ferb had spoken directly to her with fingers still left over.

"You are not stupid," he continued, looking deep into her eyes. "Phineas is. He is stupid and blind and you deserve better."

She wanted to disregard his words-so badly to not believe him-but this was Ferb. He rarely spoke, but he _**never**_ lied.

The tears had slowed to a small trickle. She lifted a hand to wipe at her nose and eyes right as he offered her a handkerchief. She smiled in thanks, dabbing at her face. A stray thought that she'd had before zipped through her mind and she couldn't help herself. She laughed.

Ferb blinked in shock and confusion, using same expression as before, asking her to explain herself.

A she calmed herself, she let out one last bitter laugh. "I was almost over him," she said. "Or so I thought. I thought that something like this-Phineas getting a girlfriend-wouldn't bother me so much, if at all." Isabella shook her head. "I guess I was wrong, huh?"

Ferb shrugged unhelpfully. She wanted to snap out a retort at him, but before she could, he had lifted her legs over his so that she was sitting kind of sideways on his lap. He pulled her head down to rest under his chin again. It was comfortable. She could hear his heartbeat. She closed her eyes, just listening to him.

She didn't know how long they had stayed like that before she realized his heart beat was quickening. Her eyes opened when she felt him shift and she almost got up so he could get more comfortable, thinking she was cutting off circulation to one of his limbs.

Before she could, she felt him run his fingers through her long dark hair. Slowly. Soothingly. She couldn't help the soft smile that grew on her face. At least, not until he brought some hair to his face. She felt him take a deep breath, smelling her hair.

When his other hand started trailing fingers up and down her arm, she spoke up, ignoring the goosebumps growing on her skin and her heart doing flips. "Ferb...? Wha...what are you...doing?"

He didn't say anything-of course-but he did make a soft humming sound that resonated through her body. The fingers running up and down her arm trailed almost too close to her chest and she had to bite back a moan. What was wrong with her?

"Ferb?" she asked again. His hands stilled, one disentangling from her hair, before settling on her waist. With a small nudge, he had her sitting up and nearly facing him (as much as she could with both legs on one side of him). She was surprised to see his usually bright cerulean eyes so dark as he looked at her.

"Isabella," he said, his voice somehow both rough and soft at the same time. "Do you trust me?"

Isabella's heart skipped a heart, but she didn't know why. At least he had asked her something she didn't need to think about. Her brain wasn't exactly thinking straight. "O-of course."

He nodded, clearly pleased with her answer. He leaned forward. At first she thought he was going to kiss her. _Why does that excite me?_ she asked herself as her eyes started closing in anticipation. She was a little disappointed when he passed her lips, instead heading for her ear as if to tell her a secret.

"Good," he whispered. His breath against her ear and neck sent shivers down her spine. Before she could dwell on what that might mean, he continued. "Because I need you to be quiet for a moment."

She suddenly realized that this-here in the forest-was the most she had ever heard him say at one time. She stammered out, "But...but..." But what? She didn't know.

"Just let me do this," he said-pleaded-huskily. She barely had time to register those words when he kissed her gently on the temple. She let out a little gasp-not completely because of shock.

His hands traveled while he was kissing the side of her face, her ears, and her jaw. One hand returned to its previous place in her hair while the other settled at her waist, fingers and thumb gently rubbing enticing circles into the cloth-covered flesh.

When Ferb's lips **finally** reached down to her neck, she didn't stop the moan from escaping. He stilled momentarily, but continued kissing face and neck when her own hands moved up into his green locks and danced along his shoulders.

It was when she breathlessly gasped his name that he slowed his kisses, before removing his lips entirely in order to look into her eyes. She blinked slowly, trying to reboot her brain (that for some reason had decided it was a good time to take a vacation). She could see so many emotions running through his usually blank eyes-happiness, desire, something she couldn't quite place...

And sadness.

Why was he sad?

"Ferb?" Isabella asked, her voice cracking from her dry throat.

He didn't say anything. Neither did she. They just kept staring into each other's eyes.

And all of a sudden, Isabella realized they didn't need to talk. They'd never needed to. They could read each other just as well as they could if they ever were to hold a conversation. Words just never had been needed between them.

Right after that revelation hit her, another one followed. The look in his eyes-the unknown emotion-it had almost always been there.

And she knew what that look was. It was the same look her dad had when looking at her mom. The same one Mr. Fletcher had for Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. The same look that so many..._couples_ shared.

Love.

Ferb loved her.

_**Ferb loved her!**_

And... **_She loved him!_**

Isabella's eyes widened with surprise. She didn't notice the smile on her face, but she saw the one that grew on Ferb's. He leaned in and touched his forehead to hers.

She asked, "How long...?" _Have you loved me?_

"The island."

She reached down to grasp his hand, bringing it up to her lips and kissing it. "I'm so sorry..." _I didn't notice before._

Ferb looked into her grey-blue eyes and nodded. _Don't worry about that. It's in the past. _Then he gave her a shrewd look and raised an eyebrow. _But you better be done mooning over Phineas._

Isabella giggled, smiling brightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his for their first official kiss.

_Phineas who?_

* * *

To answer any questions you might have:

The island Ferb mentions is the one in the episode Summer Belongs To You.

No, Ferb and Isabella cannot speak telepathically. They simply are able to communicate silently through looks and body language.

I like Phineas and did my best to make sure he didn't come across as a bad guy. He's just an oblivious boy. Ferb doesn't hate him either, he's just feeling protective of Isabella and her feelings.

Let me know what you thought. I might add on a little drabble/omake of this in Ferb's POV if you ask nicely. :)


End file.
